A night on the beach
by T.M.M.S
Summary: Kumi feeling sad takes a walk along the beach only to be comforted by Yuri


**A night on the beach**

By T.M.M.S

Kumi Kawamura walked along the beach enjoying the gentle breeze as it caressed her face. The sky was clear, reveling hundreds of glowing orbs, which decorated the night sky, most beautiful of all was the moon and its reflection, which glistened on the surface of the ocean. It was her second time at Kasumi's beach house; the blonde haired alien fighter felt they all needed the vacation even more this time around. The year was finally over; the girls were free from fighting aliens, but their freedom had come at a price. Both Kumi and Kasumi had lost part of their humanity. Yuri was the only one who had remained completely human; because of this both Kumi and Kasumi had sworn to protect her from becoming what they had become.   
What they had become. They weren't aliens but at the same time they weren't human. They were stuck somewhere in-between.

It was times like this that Kumi felt most alone. Kumi hated being alone. When she lived with her mother she was alone all the time, her mother work constantly, never having anytime for her daughter. But Kumi didn't let it get to her she was stronger than that. She wouldn't let her loneliness show, so she took on the responsibility of running the house, doing the accounting, helping her mother with her writing, word processing, research, and editing. She would become completely independent.

It was because of this independence that Kumi could never completely open up to her mother. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her mother about what happened to her during her year in the alien party. How would she react? How would anyone react to her?

Even now, living with Yuri and Kasumi she felt alone. Kasumi was a yellow knife, and Yuri was human. How could they understand her?

She felt the hot sting of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

'Alone' she thought sadly 'I'm all alone'

Tears were running down the side of her face uncontrollably now as she repeated words over and over again to herself.

She hated this, crying was for the weak, people who can't handle the situations life gives them. She was not one of those people, she was someone who always raised to the occasion, meet every challenge and triumphed.

But the tears kept coming.

"Maybe I am weak…I'm weak and alone" she sobbed

"Your not weak," a quiet voice whispered from behind her.

The youngest member of the alien party turned to meet the eyes of the oldest, Yuri Otani, stood several feet away watching the crying girl with anxious eyes.

"W-what did you say, Yuri?" she asked in a horse voice taken back by her partners sudden appearance.

The timid girl hesitated for a second before replying, "I said your not weak, Kumi," she paused "and your not alone."

"Yes I am" replied the weeping girl in a broken voice, "I didn't have the strength to prevent myself and Kasumi from becoming aliens. I couldn't even tell my mother what happened." The younger girl sniffed a few times trying to get her tears under control before continuing. "And now I'm all alone."

The two girls said nothing to each other for a few moments as they watched one another. Yuri had never seen her friend like this, and in truth she didn't know quite know how to deal with it. She felt like crying herself.

Kumi shivered as a breeze blew across the sand, she wrapped her arms around her legs and look up at Yuri expectantly. She looked down sadly a moment later when she realized the older girl was just staring at her.

'She-she's waiting for me to do something,' Yuri thought, ' but what? What can I do?'

It was then Yuri thought back to all those times Kumi had helped her; she had saved her life countless times from aliens and now Kumi needed her, and what was she doing? Yuri suddenly felt ashamed of herself and the way she had been acting. She needed to make it up to the younger girl. Taking a few deep breaths Yuri gathered all the courage she could, to perform one of the bravest acts she would ever perform.

"Your wrong" Yuri finally spoke. Kumi was about to respond to the other girl but before she could she found herself wrapped in the arms of her housemate.

"You're wrong…you're not weak," Yuri said adding some force to her voice, "you're always looking out for me and Kasumi, and you have saved me countless times from aliens. Your one of the bravest people I know!"

"But" Kumi spoke

"But nothing," Yuri interrupted, "if it weren't for you, Kumi, I'd be dead," Yuri said confidently. Kumi's sobs died down and she returned the embrace.

Resting her chin on the distressed girls head Yuri continued. "You are not alone, me, Kasumi, and even Miyu are all here for you" Yuri looked up at the night sky, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Don't you remember what you told me Kumi? You said you and me would always be together"

Kumi thought back to that day at the bus stop, things seemed so much simper back then. Never then would she have seen herself in this situation.

Yuri looked back down at the girl again. Her heart was thumping. Yuri wanted to convince Kumi of her words and knew there might be only one way to do so.

"Kumi" Yuri whispered softly a blush creeping over her face. The younger girl looked up at Yuri through her red eyes. Yuri leaned down until her mouth was parallel with Kumi's ear, Kumi could almost feel the heat from the other girls face. "We, we will always be together" Yuri looked directly into her partners eyes as she continued, "I-I want to be with you…always."

Kumi's eyes widened in shock, a blush of her own forming as she tried to grasp this new information. Never would she have expected this from Yuri

"Kumi," Yuri spoke in a soft voice, "I know you feel alone because of your merger with your borg, you feel like no one understands you, but I want to try just because you and are not the same, it does not mean we can't be together, Kumi, I don't want you to feel alone anymore. I, want you to be happy."

Once again Kumi felt tears forming in her eyes, but these were not the tears of guilt and shame, these were the tears of someone who for the first time in their life felt content. "Yuri, I want to with you too!"

Metal tentacles busted out of Kumi's arm and wrapped themselves around the smaller girl in an attempt to pull them closer.

How long the two remained in their embrace was unknown, what could have been minutes or hours felt like an eternity.

Kasumi watched the two girls locked in their embrace from a distance; she had awoken to find her two roommates missing and felt the need to find them and make sure everything was alright.

Kasumi let out a genuine smile, as she saw things turned out to better than she could have hope for.

"Well, Yuri, it looks like your finally growing up."

And with that she turned around and headed back to her room. She'll be able to sleep easier from now on knowing her friend is finally happy.

**The end**

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Alien 9 story. Hope you enjoyed it please R&R.


End file.
